User talk:Nimlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ghostwheel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 03:14, 18 April 2010 Testing, one-two... Ok, writing on my own talk page (I think)... it's a lot easier to just surf and pick information up than it is to try to put stuff in. I hope to eventually figure this stuff out. I wonder if there's a page on here for fanfiction? Probably not, since most people (at least the ones I play with, anyway) don't seem to like to write detailed background stories for their characters or campaigns. I have to write detailed background stories for each character I make, it seems like. We're talking of 15-20 pages of background story per character (size 8 font). It doesn't get put onto the stat sheets, although it does help with deciding personality and backgrounds (I keep them with the stat sheets though, just in case something comes up in-game). Wow... I didn't realize that Surgo is the administrator for the site! I thought he was just a really nice and helpful guy who knew way more about the site than I did! Hmm... note to self: actually look at the person's user pages, instead of just going into their talk pages... :) : If you're interested in the other admins, see . --TK-Squared 18:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) New Demonic Bloodline feats Ok, I've just added Demonic Alacrity to the 4e feats, hopefully there are no snags or hiccups on that one (although there probably are). I wanted the bonus to be racial, to reflect that the bonus is coming from a further awakening of the PC's demonic blood, but I think that might stack with Fleet-footed's +1 feat bonus to speed. That might make it too powerful, opening the door to a lot of abuse. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to implement some elemental damage. My current favorite idea for the damage feat is something similar to the Stormsoul Genasi's racial power (FRH). I like how the elemental damage is implemented, with a minor action adding the damage to your attacks for that turn. I'll also put up a Paragon Telepathy feat similar to the Kalashtar's telepathy, although I'm toying with extending the range to 10, or 50 feet, half the telepathy range of demons in the 3.5e MM. I don't currently have a copy of the 4e MM, so I don't know the telepathic capabilities of demons in 4e. I don't know, telepathy with a range of 5 would probably be alright. Also, I'm going to put in a feat for acquiring Darkvision (will probably require lvl 16-ish). I'm somewhat torn regarding the regeneration feat. I want to make it an epic daily skill with regeneration being half of your highest ability score, kind of like a poor man's Demigod regeneration, but that's probably too powerful. I'll look in the rulebooks, see what an appropriate level equivalent power would be. By the way, I don't suppose anybody can enlighten me as to the purpose of the red and green numbers next to the pages in my watchlist mean? :I'm pretty sure the green and red numbers you are referring to are additions (green) and subtractions (red) of text/code from edits. Can't especially help you with 4e at the moment though. -- Jota 06:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Same idea, different implementation Ok, I decided that the best way to implement most of the desired abilities was to make a new Epic Destiny, the Demon Lord. Hopefully I got all the formatting right. If not, please tell me. Odd... Hmm... my Demonic Alacrity feat isn't showing up either in the website search, or in the lists, although the two feats I did after that are showing up... how odd... Ah, well, it'll probably show up eventually. Until then, it's a good thing I've got it bookmarked in my Favorites folder. :)